


Daydream Believer: The Monkees Fanfiction

by foolintherain



Category: The Monkees
Genre: F/M, The Monkees (Band) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolintherain/pseuds/foolintherain
Summary: "Cheer up, sleepy Jean. Oh, what can it mean to a daydream believer and a Homecoming queen?"Michael Nesmith / Davy Jones fan fiction
Relationships: Davy Jones/OC, Michael Nesmith/OC
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"What time does your flight get in?" Davy asked Lisa through the phone. The two of them had been best friends for as long as they could remember. Ever since Davy moved from England to America and attended the same school as them, they had been thick as thieves. They were always there for each other, no matter what. They even made a promise to each other that if they weren't married by the time they were 25, they would marry each other. It was partially a joke, but serious for the most part. However, they were both 23 now and Davy was engaged to someone else. "I can't wait to see you here!" 

"Around 3," Lisa answered, running a hand through her layered caramel brown hair. "I can't wait to see you either!" She tried to sound excited, but it wasn't working out too well for her. "What's her name again, Kim?"

"Kathy," Davy answered. "And she's just lovely. I can't wait for you to meet her."

Jane nodded. "Mhm," she muttered. "She sounds really lovely. Well, I should get started on packing now. It was really nice to talk to you again."

"Yeah, it was really nice to talk to you too! I'll see you soon," Davy told her sweetly. "Have a great flight!"

"Thanks, Davy!" Lisa said with a smile. "I'll see you soon. Bye." She set her phone down, stepping out of the phone booth. Her good friend, Mike was waiting for her right outside the door. He decided to take her to the airport to help her get on the plane safely; she didn't travel as much as he did. 

"What did he say?" Mike asked her. They both grabbed Lisa's luggage, pulling it to the gate. 

"Oh, you know. The usual," Lisa sighed. "Talking about how wonderful Kathy is. God, I never should have agreed to this."

Mike nodded sympathetically, stopping with her by the door. "You're still in love with him?" he asked her quietly. She just nodded, sighing quietly. "Well. There's one thing you have to do now."

"And what is that?"

Mike put on a mischievous smile. "You have to sabotage his wedding, of course," he answered, as if it was obvious. 

At first Lisa was shocked to hear this, but the longer she thought about it, the more she wanted to do it. She gave him a mischievous smile, raising an eyebrow. "You know, that's not a bad idea." she told him. 

Mike suddenly laughed. "Wait, I wasn't being serious!" 

"Yeah, I know," she laughed, taking her luggage from him. "But I was. Thank you, Mike." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. 

"You're welcome?" he answered with a laugh. 

She laughed and playfully hit his arm. "I really wish you were coming with me. I don't know how I'm going to survive this without you."

"Hey, don't worry," he reassured her, rubbing her arm. "Call me if you need anything. I'll answer as often as I can, alright?"

Lisa nodded with a smile. "What did I do to deserve such a great friend like you?" she asked him. 

"I ask myself the same thing about you everyday," he told her, smiling brightly. "Now go on! You're going to miss your flight." 

♡♡♡

London, England. Lisa had always wanted to travel to Europe, under different circumstances, of course. She stepped off the plane, taking her luggage from the baggage claim. As she looked around, she saw a boy with a mop top hair cut that was almost a foot shorter than her walking towards her. She smiled brightly as she dropped her bags, running to him and pulling him into a huge hug. 

"It's so good to see you!" she told him. 

"It's so good to see you too!" he exclaimed, swaying back and fort with her. "Come, Kathy's waiting in the car." 

Her smile faded. "Wait, she's already here?" She wanted a chance to at least prepare to meet her. She wasn't ready to be so friendly with a girl she was supposed to hate just yet.

"Yeah, she's going to drive us to the hotel," he answered with a smile. He looked down at all her suitcases. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Sure," she answered. They both gathered her things and started walking towards the car. "How have you been? Mike and I really miss you."

"Things have been great!" Davy answered cheerfully. She couldn't help but smile as he spoke; his British accent was like music to her ears. "I couldn't be happier. I'm engaged to one of the best women ever, I have a great job, and I get to see my family a lot more often." 

Lisa smiled brightly at him. "That's great! I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you, Lisa," he said sweetly. She smiled again; just hearing him say her name made her feel butterflies in her stomach. "Now, enough about me, how are you? How's Mike doing?"

"Oh, I'm doing alright. I've just been crazy busy with work, but you know. Nothing different. And Mike is just...Mike." They both laughed. "He's doing great too, as far as I know. He's a really great friend to me. We both have really missed you, though."

"I miss you both too," Davy sighed. "I'm glad you agreed to come to the wedding, though! I wish Mike could have made it."

I do too, she thought. "He was really sad when he found out he couldn't come. But he sends his best wishes." 

"I'm glad to hear it." Finally, they both made it to the car. Davy opened the trunk for her and helped her set all of her luggage inside. He opened the backdoor for her and she got inside, sitting down and buckling up. 

A girl with short blonde hair and pale blue eyes turned around and smiled at her. "Hi!" she greeted her cheerfully. "You must be Lisa. My name's Kathy. It's lovely to meet you." She held out her own hand for her to shake, which Lisa took. 

"It's great to meet you too," Lisa said with a small smile. "Davy talks about you a lot. He seems to really care about you." Way too much, if you ask me. 

Kathy laughed out loud. "Oh Davy. He's such a little sweetheart, isn't he? Sometimes I think I just don't deserve him." Maybe you don't...

"I don't think any of us do," Lisa laughed awkwardly. 

Finally, Davy stepped into the passenger seat. "Ready to go?" he asked the two girls. They both nodded their heads and Kathy turned the car on, backing out of the parking lot. 

And so it begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa tried her best to relax in the backseat, also doing her best not to get sick. Kathy was driving as fast as possible; Lisa could have sworn she saw the meter go from forty miles to eighty in a split second. She buckled her seatbelt up tight and held onto a handle on the roof beside her. Kathy and Davy were a bit too relaxed in the front, looking out at the city with smiles on their faces. Meanwhile, Lisa was trying not to throw up. 

"Lisa dear, Davy tells me you've known each other for quite a while!" Kathy said, looking back at her in the mirror with a smile. 

Lisa quickly nodded. "Um, yeah! We went to school together for a while," she said, getting thrown to the side as Kathy took a sharp left turn. She straightened up and cleared her throat. "Um, how did you meet Davy?"

"Do you want to tell her, honey?" Kathy asked Davy sweetly. 

Davy gave her a sweet smile. "Of course," he said. He looked back at Lisa, beginning to tell the story. "We actually met at a bar, believe it or not. There was a stage with microphones and a band up there, and anyone could come and sing, if they wanted. So naturally, I decided to sing a song."

"Naturally," Lisa chuckled.

"So, once I was done, she came up and told me what a great singer I was," Davy continued. "I thanked her, bought her a drink, and then one thing led to another and now here we are!"

Lisa put on a fake smile. "That's so sweet," she told them both. Once again, Kathy took another sharp turn, sending her flying to the left. Once she sat back upright, she smiled at them both again. "Did Davy ever tell you about when we were in school and he was in the school choir?"

Davy rolled his eyes in embarrassment as Kathy looked at him with a bright smile. "Darling, you never told me that!" she exclaimed, slapping his arm playfully. Concentrate on driving, woman!

"I don't like talking about that," Davy muttered, his cheeks growing red.

"He was the best singer in our school," Lisa chipped in, making Davy blush even more. "Our teacher told him he was one of the best singers he ever heard and he could become famous one day."

"Really?" Kathy asked in disbelief, looking at Davy with wide eyes. 

Before Davy could argue, Lisa quickly chipped in again. "We should go singing again tonight! Davy, why don't you take us to the bar where you and Kathy met? Bring back some memories?"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Kathy cheered. "But I must admit, I'm not much of a singer."

"That's perfectly fine," Lisa said with a wicked grin. 

When Kathy finally parked the car, Lisa quickly stepped out like a bat out of hell. Her head spun as she went to the trunk, pulling her suitcases out. Her whole body was shaking as she pulled the handles up, pulling her belongings into the hotel lobby. Once they were all checked out, she met up with Kathy and Davy again. "I'm going to take a quick nap," she told them. "I'll see you guys around eight? Then we can get going?"

They both nodded. "Sounds great to me!" Kathy said optimistically. God, she hated how impossible it was to hate her!

When she made it into her own room alone, she belly flopped right onto the bed. She groaned in frustration into her pillow, kicking her legs. Then, she turned around, staring at the ceiling. How? Just how was she so perfect? It pissed her off beyond belief.

She reached for the phone, dialing Mike's phone number. She estimated that around this time in America, he would just be getting home from work. After a few minutes, he finally picked up. "Hello?" he asked.

"Hey, Mike! It's Lisa!" she greeted him with a smile. 

"Hey, Lisa! How was the flight? Not too bad, I hope," he said with a laugh.

"Surprisingly, it wasn't too bad at all. It was the drive back to the hotel that made me sick," she informed him, brushing a hand through her hair. 

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Kathy drives like a maniac," she sighed.

Mike laughed quietly into the phone. "Oh, Kathy? You've met her already? What's she like?" 

Lisa groaned. "Don't even get me started on her. It's impossible to hate her and it just blows my mind! She's so perfect and sweet; I want to hate her, I really, really do, but its impossible!" 

"Those kinds of people are the worst." Mike shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, what's the plan? How's Operation Sabotage coming along?"

Lisa laughed. "I haven't started it yet. But I think I have a perfect plan."

♡♡♡

A few hours later, Davy and the girls were finally ready to go to the bar. Davy drove this time (thank God), and he drove at a reasonable speed across town. Lisa stayed quiet the whole time, looking out the window at the city. Meanwhile, Kathy sat in the front with Davy, brushing her fingers through his hair. 

"Lisa, I have an important question to ask you," she said, giving her a sweet smile. 

Lisa looked up at her with a small smile. "What is it?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to be my maid of honor!" she said to her. What in the world-?

"I...really? You really want me to? You don't have a sister or anything...?"

Kathy smiled at her. "No, I don't have any sisters. And you're a really great friend of Davy's! I can see why he likes you so much. It would really mean a lot to me if you would say yes."

Why? Why was she like this? Lisa gave her the best fake smile she could muster. "Yes, I would be honored," she told her through clenched teeth. 

"That's great to hear! Thank you, darling!" She gave her another smile before turning around to face Davy again. 

"Yes, thank you so much, Lisa. It really means a lot to the both of us," Davy said, looking at her with a smile through the rearview mirror. 

"Oh, it's nothing," she said with a smile. 

Finally, the group made it to the bar. Lisa made sure to keep her distance from the loving couple, still making sure to stay close with them. It was hard; especially with all of the handholding and secret kisses going on. But Lisa faked a smile and sat with them at a table, ordering a fair amount of alcohol.

"This is a really nice place, Davy," Lisa remarked, looking around the room. 

"I agree," Kathy said sweetly, hugging his arm. "Thanks for taking us here, baby."

"Anytime, my love," Davy said to her, kissing her forehead. Lisa looked away, trying to look busy as he kissed her on the lips. Finally, the drinks came, interrupting their moment. Lisa took a quick sip from hers as the lovebirds followed suit. "When do we get to hear you sing, Lisa?"

Lisa quickly laughed and shook her head. "I'd rather hear you sing! You're the superstar," she said with a wink. 

Kathy tugged on his arm with a childish grin. "Yes please! I'd love to hear you sing again. Wouldn't it be so romantic?" 

Davy sighed. "Fine. I'll sing for you. But only the one song!" he exclaimed with a laugh, standing up from the table. He made his way to the stage while Lisa and Kathy clapped and cheered for him. He stood by the microphone (which was too tall for him) and smiled brightly. "This is for my lovely fiancé, whom I love very much."

There were oohs and awws in the audience, making Kathy blush and blow him a kiss. Lisa almost threw up in her mouth, taking a long sip from her drink. Then, Davy began to sing. "Oh, I could hide 'neath the wings of the bluebird as she sings. The six o'clock alarm would never ring but six rings and I rise. Wipe the sleep out of my eyes, my shaving razor's cold and it stings." 

Kathy clapped and cheered loudly for him as he sang, making Lisa cringe. However, Lisa smiled at him as she watched him perform. "Cheer up, sleepy Jean. Oh, what can it mean to a daydream believer and a Homecoming queen? You once thought of me as a white knight on his steed. Now you know how happy I can be. Oh, our good time starts and ends without dollar one spend. But how much, baby, do we really need?" 

As Lisa watched him perform, her heart started pounding. Did he really have to be so perfect? Did he have to be engaged to one of the best girls in the world? If only she realized her feelings for him sooner. "Cheer up, sleepy Jean," Davy sang for the last time. As he finished, the whole bar erupted in applause and cheers. Kathy stood up, clapping and cheering the loudest. Once again, Lisa cringed but clapped for her friend. 

Davy came to them, pulling them both into individual hugs. "You sound just as beautiful as you did when we first met!" Kathy told him sweetly, kissing his cheek. They sat together, hand in hand.

"Thank you, that's so sweet of you, Kathy," he said, kissing her cheek back.

Lisa interrupted their sweet moment. "Now we just need to hear you sing, Kathy!" she said with a fake smile. This was perfect. If she really was as bad of a singer as she says, then Davy was sure to not see her the same way anymore. Right?

Kathy quickly shook her head, blushing like crazy. "No, I don't think that's a great idea-"

"Please?" Davy begged her, giving her puppy eyes. 

"Come on, it would be so romantic!" Lisa chipped in. "The two of you singing in the same bar where you first met."

"She's right! Please, Kathy?" Davy begged again. 

Kathy sighed quietly, putting on another bright smile. "Alright!" she exclaimed, rushing to the stage. Davy and Lisa cheered for her. Kathy took a shaky breath in, her hands starting to shake as she sang horribly out of tune, "Wouldn't it be nice if we were older? Then we wouldn't have to wait so long? And wouldn't it be nice to live together in the kind of world where we belong?"

The audience quickly began to boo, making Lisa smirk mischievously. However, to her surprise, Kathy didn't run off the stage crying. She stood there, confident in herself. She continued to sing, louder that time, "You know it's gonna make it that much better when we can say goodnight and stay together."

Lisa looked over at Davy to see him smiling at her. Damn it! Why wasn't he disgusted?

"Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up in the morning when the day is new? And after having spent the day together, hold each other close the whole night through?" The audience seemed to be impressed with her confidence; instead of booing, they started cheering for her. What the actual hell? 

Once she was finished, the whole bar clapped and cheered for her. Lisa clenched her teeth and grinned as she clapped for her. Kathy rushed back to the table, smiling brightly. "That was so fun!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was," Lisa muttered bitterly, taking another sip from her drink.


End file.
